Will You Be There?
by Shadow Kieri
Summary: 4 years after the war, Athrun, Lacus, Kira, Cagalli, Meyrin, Shinn, and Lunamaria are still lost in their own worlds. The world of love is confusing them all. World of secrets are separating them. What is this? Chapter 4 up! New fic!
1. Athrun

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

_**Will You Be There?**_

_**Chapter 1, Athrun**_

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

A groan, then a bang. The beeping stopped. A young man with navy hair sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Those emerald beauties explored the room, staring at a broken clock in the corner. He rolled his eyes, and got out of bed.He put on a dark blue t-shirt, and some comfy jeans, and went into the bathroom.

He flushed the toilet after 'doing his business', and washed his hands. He stared at the mirror. So many changes... he couldn't even recognize himself. The youmg man shook those disturbing thoughts out of his head, he didn't have the time for this. He washed his face, and brushed his teeth, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

As the blunette made pancakes, he was disturbed by another thing; the quietness. Sure, the quietness was needed sometimes, but this... this was too much. He sat down, and slowly ate his breakfast, staring at the wall in front of him. He really needed to find someone. Find someone to help him in this... nightmare.

_RING! RING! RING!_

The sound of the telephone startled the young man, but he went to pick it up anyways.

"Athrun Zala speaking, who is this?"

"Athrun, it's me, Kira."

"Kira!" Kira Yamato was his best friend. Friends ever since they were young. They're both older now; not only in age, but in thoughts and mind.

"Lacus and I were wondering... would you like to come over tonight for dinner?" Lacus, Kira's wife. They were still young in age, but they still married.

"Of course I would. I can't reject my best friend, can I?"

"Another thing. Cagalli's coming." Cagalli Yula Athha. The fierce blonde. The kind soul hidden behind those fiery eyes. _She _won his heart. But that was before. This was now.

"I don't mind. What time?" Athrun gazed around his kitchen; he needed to get it renovated.

"6. We're eating at 7:30."

"Fine with me. See you later, Kira."

"Athrun..."

"I'm fine, Kira, fine."

"Alright," It was obvious that Kira disagreed, but he hung up, "bye."

Athrun sat down back into his seat. So Cagalli was coming too. Surprising; she had her duty as a Representative of Orb... but she probably needs s rest once in a while. He leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

'I'll have to face _her_ again.' He thought, and closed his eyes, hoping this was just a nightmare. He pinched himself too. No luck. He never did have luck anyways... except for that faithful day, when he met the blonde. Back at that island. They almost killed each other, but feelings prevented them. They left in the morning, knowing only each other's looks and name.

The couple met again months later. She saved him from commiting suicide. Two years after that, he became her bodyguard as she became the Representative of Orb. War began once more, and they were separated. During that time of separation, many odd things occured. Cagalli nearly married Yuuna, a dispicable gay person. Athrun, slept with Meer Campbell, Lacus's imposter.

After those odd events, Athrun learned he could no longer stay in Zaft. Gilbert Dullindal, the Chairman of Plants, wanted to kill him. If it wasn't for Meyrin Hawke, the CIC for Minerva, the Zaft battleship, he would've never survived. They escaped, but their Zaku was shot down by Shinn Asuka, on orders of the Chairman. Meyrin and Athtrun awoke to find themselves on the Archangel, the battleship that Cagalli, Lacus, and Kira were on.

Cagalli and Athrun had their talk... but Cagalli had to stay in Orb when Lacus, Athrun, and Kira decided to go to space for war. Meyrin accompanied Athrun, and when the war ended... they left together.

That was also before. Meyrin still lived with him, but they were distant. What was it that teared them apart? Was it their jobs? Was it feelings for each other? Both of them didn't know. Perhaps they didn't want to know.

Another thing; Kira and Lacus knew something. They didn't tell him about it. Why? He was their friend, no, their best friend! He was Lacus's fiancee once... and he was best friends with Kira. Why wouldn't they tell him?

Cagalli was different too. She avoided him whenever they were a party, dinner, whatever. Any social, or personal event, she'd avoid him. She'd hide, she'd pretend not to hear him, and she would make up excuses whenever he asked her to dance. Athrun had been with her long enough to know that something HUGE was going on. Something menancing, so horrible, and it was happening to Cagalli.

Athrun tried. He asked her what was wrong, but she'd just turn away, hiding her eyes. But he didn't need to see them. He knew they were spilling tears.

Kira and Lacus were the same. They'd just glance at each other, and bit their lips. They'd change the subject. They were desperate about something. Something they couldn't tell him. No, they didn't _want _to let him know. They were hiding a secret. Something so important and dangerous... they wouldn't tell him.

Athrun snapped out of these thoughts. He shook his head gloomily, and stood up. He stared at his pancakes, and took one. He walked out of the house, and sat on his swinging bench on his balcony. He stared out, taking a bite out of his pancake once in a while.

'Life like this... it's too empty. 4 years after that last war... it's unbearable... so peaceful... too quiet...' Not that he didn't want peace, it's just that he missed being in a mobile suit. He missed using his beam. He missed fighting those who opposed him. He missed all the action of the war.

'Perhaps it's better this way...'

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yeah, it's short, and I haven't updated my other stories, but I'm on writer's block for them. - -;;. But I'm still adding bits to them, so they should be updated soon. First angsty fic. Will it be AthrunxMeyrin? Or AthrunxCagalli? Or even AthrunxLacus? Which one will it be? CagallixAthrun, CagallixKira, or CagallixOC? Tune in to find out! **_

_**Update Note: I'm in school right now, plus I have like 6 hours of h/w each day! So I won't be updating 5 minutes later! Please be VERY patient!**_


	2. Meyrin

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. What the heck? oO I don't own any anime!

* * *

**_Will You Be There? _**

**_Chapter 2, Meyrin  
_**

* * *

**Saturday Morning (same time as Athrun's place, but different place)**

Faint noise from scribbling came from a small room in the office of Orb's government house. A red-head paused, then glanced at the sheet she had been writing on for hours. How tiring. She shook her head, and closed her eyes. She leaned back; she really needed to take a break.

How did all of this 'Meyrin Hawke working' thing begin? Meyrin opened her eyes, and yawned. It was probably because of Athrun. He begged her to go to work. Why? Didn't he want her? They shared the same house, but they never saw each other at in the house. Athrun worked in the morning to night. Meyrin working night to morning. So she posted an ad. She wanted to do what Athrun told her to do. After all, it was him that rescued her to a better life. Not saying life without a naggy older sister was better, it was just... different.

Cagalli Yula Athha offered her a job. Cagalli... Athrun's old love... or are they still together? Meyrin didn't know. She didn't need or want to. She liked it the way it was right now. She looked at her sheet once more, but she didn't concentrate on what was on it. She thought of Athrun. That silky navy blue hair... those dazzling emerald eyes... who couldn't fall for him?

But there was one thing. She never saw him for at least 3 months, ever since she started working. They just had too many differences. But Meyrin _wanted _to see Athrun, her prince. But did he see her as his princess? She didn't think so. Cagalli was his princess, she heard in rumours. She believed them. But Cagalli didn't.

Meyrin asked the blonde. Did Athrun ever call her 'princess'? There was a brief silence. The red-head got worried. Did she get her boss angry? But she was saved. When the voice came, it was smooth, and no heart-broken sounds in it. It was a 'no'. It would've remained peaceful within them, but Meyrin went a bit too far. She asked her, how could she be so cruel? It was obvious Athrun loved her! How could she not return those feelings!

Cagalli didn't answer, instead she sighed, and replied something that still stayed in Meyrin's mind. It was still there, and Meyrin thought about it everyday.

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_

Meyrin grumbled. She was exhausted; did she have to do MORE work? This government job was enough! She barely ate, slept, or have fun! Athrun was lucky. He had days off from his company. She sighed, and picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Meyrin, is that you?"

"Lacus?" Lacus Clyne, or now known as Lacus Yamato, was Meyrin's close friend. They fought together in the last war 4 years ago.

"Yes, it's me. Kira and I were wondering... would you like to come over for dinner tonight? Of course, if you're busy, perhaps another day..."

"Oh no, I'm free at night. Of course I'll come! I need a break!" A small laugh from the other line.

"Well, it's at 6, but we'll start eating at 7:30."

"Ok, I'll be there!"

"Oh, and by the way... Athrun and Cagalli are coming." Those words half shattered Meyrin's heart, but she first replied.

"Oh... that's fine with me. Cagalli-sama needs rest!"

"That's true. She doesn't look like herself now. You'll see what I mean. See you tonight, Meyrin!" Lacus hung up. Meyrin stared at the phone, then also hung up.

What did Lacus mean? Meyrin examined herself in the mirror. She was still the same, only 5 pounds skinnier. Meyrin still found some things to eat, and she got 6 hours of sleep. But what about Cagalli? What would she look like? Meyrin bit her lip. She still _liked _Cagalli, but she found it hard when Cagalli and Athrun were together. But that was gone. They never saw each other, just like Athrun and Meyrin.

She decided to call Athrun. He would be free right now, anyways. She slowly dialed the numbers, and listened to the dialing tone.

"Athrun Zala speaking, who is this?" Meyrin breathed out in relief. That lovely smooth sound of his voice.

"Uh... Athrun, it's me, Meyrin." There was a long pause. There was no sound from either line.

"Oh, Meyrin! It's good to hear from you again! We haven't seen each other or heard each other for a long time!" Finally. Some noise.

"Yes. Listen, Lacus said you were coming to dinner at their place, correct?"

"Uh, yes. I'm going. You too?" There was a strange emotion in his voice. Not love, or likeness.

"Yes. Thing is... I'm worried about what Lacus said."

"What did she say?" There was worry now.

"Cagalli... she doesn't look like herself now." A pause came from that too.

"... Kira didn't tell me that." More worry in his voice.

"Oh." An uncomfortable silence came.

"Well, I'll see you there. Bye." He hung up. Meyrin held the phone, as if wanting to see him right now. But she slowly put the phone down, tears in her eyes.

She picked up a photo with her and Lunamaria, 2 years ago. She compared the picture to her current self. Nothing changed. She was just skinnier, nothing else changed. And her hair was shorter then, and curlier. Nowadays, her hair was almost straight, but there was still that curliness around. Her hair is longer now too. She decided to get it cut in an hour, when she got off.

Meyrin decided to return to her work. She managed to finish within 15 minutes, and she glanced at her watch. 45 more minutes... just 45 more minutes.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The 19 year old female jumped at the sudden noise. Who was at her door?

"Come in!"

A magenta-haired lady came in, with a black-haired man behind her.

"Wow Meyrin, you lost some pounds!" The man spoke first. Meyrin heard a slap and an 'ow'.

"Shinn? Lunamaria?" The young lady jumped out of her chair, and ran to embrace her sister.

"Meyrin! It's so good to see you! We haven't seen you for AGES!"

"Hey, Luna, and Shinn, are you coming to the dinner Lacus and Kira set up?"

"No, we're _busy _tonight." Something in Shinn's voice made Meyrin shiver.

"Yes, we just came by to see you." Added Lunamaria, smiling at her younger sister.

"Oh, it's great to see you guys too!" Wailed Meyrin, wiping her tears of happiness.

"Anyways, we got to go shopping now. See you, Meyrin. Come on, let's go, Lune." Lunamaria and Shinn left.

Lunamaria was Shinn's Lune. That sounded awkward. The words of Cagalli came back to Meyrin.

"_I don't know. Do I see him as my prince?_"

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yes, very fast update. I just have this whole story ready. So... yeah. Next chapter; Dinner. What will Cagalli look like? What feelings will develope? Just wait for the next chapter (which is probably goign to be out within a day)! Thanks to all readers and reviewers!**_


	3. Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny! How sad.

* * *

_**Will You Be There?**_

_**Chapter 3, Dinner**_

* * *

**Saturday Afternoon**

Athrun groaned. What was he supposed to wear? A tuxedo? He glared at his closet. He didn't really have that kind of stuff. He didn't have the time and he really didn't care. But this was a special occasion. He was going to see Kira, Lacus, Meyrin, and _her_ for the first time in months. Cagalli...

Athrun shook his head free of those thoughts. That was unfair. He should be happy to see his other friends. Afterall, he hasn't been seen them for months... but he hasn't seen Cagalli in 1 year. Only when he cared to flick on the TV, did he see her. But that was also 1 year ago. The TV stood there, unused for a whole year. The blonde looked healthy then, so what did Meyrin and Lacus mean?

Athrun grumbled again, then just took out the uniform he wore when he acted as Cagalli's bodyguard.

'Well... I have nothing else to wear.' He thought, and donned it.

* * *

**Saturday Afternoon (with Meyrin)**

Meyrin examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was short again, and curlier. She liked it. She also found out it was better when it was down, so she let it flow down to her shoulders. She turned around, and payed the barber. As she left the store, she found herself pondering what else Cagalli had told her on that fateful day.

"_We've never expressed our feelings for each other... it's not love that way. It's something undescribable... something unknown._"

"Ugh, Cagalli-sama, what do you mean by that?" Groaned Meyrin, massaging her head in frustration.

She turned around the corner, and found herself in front of the Dress Shop.

'I guess I'll need to dress appropriately too.' Meyrin thought, eyeing the store curiously. Then, as if she made up her mind, she entered the shop.

Meyrin was in heaven; the store was filling with jaw-dropped dresses, all different kinds of colour. She raced around like a little girl, looking at everything. She narrowed down the choices to 3; a blue dress with an almost transparent covering soft cloth, a green one that looked like a wedding dress, and a purple one that was made with silk.

She finally decided to look a bit more like Athrun, so she chose the blue one. She payed for the dress, and left.

"_I don't know... do I see him as my prince?_"

The words of the blonde came back to Meyrin, and the red-head stopped, biting her lip.

"I don't know either, Cagalli-sama. Do you? Do I? There are so many things hidden from me... I just want to know them all. Know why. Know what's going on." Meyrin whispered the words into the air.

"Yeah, that's right. There are so many things we wish we knew, neh?" Meyrin spun around, and met sea-green eyes.

"Miriallia!"

"Hello, Meyrin!" Miriallia Haww was still the orange-brown haired girl, same for the 4 years Meyrin knew her.

"Long time no see, Miriallia. How are you?"

"I'm... I'm good." Miriallia gazed at Meyrin with her stunning eyes. Meyrin looked away, and shifted uncomfortabley.

"Really? There's something..."

"I'm fine. Really." Meyrin insisted, and uttered a quick good-bye and left, clutching the dress to her chest, eyes filling with shiny and clear tears.

Miriallia watched her run, and shook her head. She turned her head to the sky.

"The war changed us all." She murmured, and sighed.

* * *

**Saturday Afternoon (with Lacus and Kira)**

"That's about it. Anything else we're missing?" Asked Lacus, looking at all the shelves.

"No. We have the turkey, right?" Replied Kira, peering into his shopper cart.

"Yes. We've got the gravy and the stuffing too." Lacus pulled out a carton on the shelf.

"What's that?" Questioned Kira, glancing at the carton.

"I don't know. It's a new brand of milk."

"Don't buy it. We have plenty at home." Kira put his hand around Lacus, and placed a hand on the shopping cart. He didn't say a word.

"Kira... do you think tonight...?" Whispered Lacus, glancing down at her feet.

"It'll be fine. I'm positive..." But even Kira didn't seem to be sure.

"If you say so, Kira." Lacus went to the cashier, both of them silent.

* * *

**At Kira and Lacus's House; 6 o'clock**

Athrun checked himself in the glass of his best friend's door, then he ran the doorbell. There was silence, until a red-head opened the door.

"Oh! Athrun..." Meyrin gazed down at the ground. Athrun stumbled back, then regained his posture.

"Hello, Meyrin... You look lovely." Meyrin blushed; she gazed down at her dress; the navy blue transparent covering was beautiful with the silk sky blue cloth under.

"Thank you... come in." Athrun followed Meyrin inside. Kira and Lacus were talking to someone... Cagalli.

"Kira, Lacus, Cagalli-sama, Athrun's here." Announced Meyrin, smiling at the trio. For the first time in months, Kira and Lacus turned and gave him their bright smiles...But for the first time in a year, Cagalli turned to him, eyes no longer bright, smile was empty with no emotion whatsoever.

"Cagalli..." Whispered Athrun in horror, and tears filled his eyes. Cagalli turned away; she couldn't bear this.

Her hair was long, past her armpits. Her bangs were no longer hanging in front of her now dull eyes, but brushed past her ears. Her eyes were still amber, but there wasn't the sparkle Athrun was used to. Her smile lost all the happiness they were supposed to carry. Her body... was skinnier than ever. Her posture was still upright, but there was pain in it. Pain beyond emotional pain. Beyond any other pain possible...

"Athrun... long time no see." Replied Cagalli, standing up, and giving him that souless smile. Her eyes travelled over the suit he was wearing, and his sad eyes.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Yes, I know. I'm horrible at keeping promises. But school's started, and I got loads of homework falling on my head. (**_


	4. Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

**_Will You Be There?_**

**_Chapter 4, Child_**

* * *

**Lacus and Kira's House**

Athrun's horrified eyes still laid on Cagalli's changed figure. She was wearing her normal Orb uniform, signifying she still hadn't changed her clothes yet.

"Indeed... long... t-time... no see, Cagalli." it pained him to say her name. His princess's name.

"How are you?" the blonde gave him that smile again. He wanted to wipe that smile off her face; make her smile for real.

"Uh... I'm fine. You?" Cagalli didn't answer, she just gave a look to Kira and Lacus, who nodded.

"I'll go upstairs to change." Athrun had an urge to go with her, like he used to when she went to change. Those endless nights of their passion.

"Sure. Your stuff is in Lacus' closet." said Kira, his eyes saddening.

"Thanks, Kira." she slowly went upstairs, staggering, almost falling. Athrun had another urge to hug her and help her, but he knew, that he was no longer part of her life.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Meyrin, as soon as Cagalli was out of sight.

"... she's.. just stressed." murmured Lacus, looking away.

"No, she's not. Tell us the truth." demanded Athrun, no longer having self-control.

"Athrun!" gasped Meyrin, reaching for him. He shook her off, eyes blazing.

"There's something wrong with her. Not only physically, but emotionally. Tell me what's wrong!" he shouted the last sentence, making Lacus and Meyrin flinch. Kira, however, stood still.

"You really want to know, Athrun?" Kira glared at Athrun. Athrun glared back.

"Yes. I have a right to know."

"Cagalli's pregnant." Athrun backed away, eyes widened, mouth open. Meyrin trembled.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Short chapter, but I had to get this done. This is kind of like... I don't know. Drabbles. Oh well._**


End file.
